


Don't Leave Me

by RECHerondale



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Related, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: Carlos Reyes just found his new least favourite sound.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870429
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	Don't Leave Me

If asked before today what his least favourite noises were, Carlos might have come up with the sound of his alarm clock after a restless night, or the beep and static of his radio coming to life just before the end of his shift, but that was before today. Today Carlos can say, without a doubt, that the noise he hates most in the world and wishes to never hear again, is the sound of the gunshot that ripped apart his world and injured his boyfriend on a rescue earlier in the day.

Looking back, they had all known that the homeowners had a gun on them, but nobody had expected a child, a frightened young boy who was trying to protect his family, to be behind the trigger when the 126 broke the door open to get to their patient. If they had, maybe things would have played out differently, more precautions would have been taken, and Carlos wouldn't be sitting here, watching and waiting for the man he's fallen head over heels for to wake up as a variety of machines track the young man's vital signs, the incessant beeping of the heart monitor a blessing right now because it means that TK is still here - he's still alive.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Tiger," Carlos whispers, breaking the almost silence that's fallen over the room since the rest of the firefighter's team left, finally convinced to go home for the night by Captain Strand. He sniffs, readjusting himself in the uncomfortable chair before continuing, stroking TK's hair with one hand while gripping the firefighter's hand with his other, praying to feel some kind of response, some kind of recognition that he can hear him. "You've been through hell and back this year, and I know you're a fighter, but I wish this never happened - that we could just be sitting on my couch right now, or getting drinks with the team, instead of sitting here with no idea when you're going to wake up."

He drops his head down, resting his forehead against the younger male's arm, making a wounded sound under his breath at the lack of response. He's suddenly thankful that Captain Strand went to try and find solace in the hospital chapel, that way there's nobody else here to witness his moment of weakness.

He lifts his head, not yet finished. "I can't lose you, Tyler - not before we've even had a chance to properly begin. There's still so much I don't know, so much to learn about you, about us - about what we could be, together." He takes a moment to wipe his eyes, glancing over at the cards and gifts left by the team and other well-wishers. "There are so many people waiting for you to wake up, the team, your dad, me - even Buttercup, who you didn't tell me about. It's probably way too soon but, I love you, Tyler Kennedy Strand, and I can't lose you." He lifts the younger man's hand to his mouth, kissing the man's palm before leaning his cheek against his hand, closing his eyes. "Please, don't leave me."

Between one breath and the next, his heart sinks as a sound he's going to remember for the rest of his days fills the room. His eyes open in time to see the heart monitor drop as it calls out a singular, painful note into the otherwise silent room.

Carlos Reyes just found his new least favourite sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry...


End file.
